


4 years

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Past Character Death, sad dementia, sad flug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: it was hard to believe that it been 4 years.





	4 years

Flug stared up the old house silently. 4 years had passed since that day. It was hard to believe it had been so long. The scientist took in a slow shaky breath, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. It still hurt. It never stopped hurting. He let out the breath, at least his bag hid his face still. He turned his head hearing foot steps heading towards him. Dementia grinned at him and rushed up to him hugging him tightly. Flug Flinched before returning it weakly.

"Fluggy~! It been so long! How are ya doing?" she asked pulling away. Flug shrugged.

"...I'm still alive... so... i guess good." He said quietly. Dementia gave a small smile and turned to look up at the house.

"...Its hard to believe its been 4 years...." she murmured.

"...Yeah.... Lets.... lets head in side.... I... I don't think I'll be able to put it off any longer...." Flug told her. The hybrid nodded and grabbed his hand as they pushed opened the gates and walked up to the Hat shaped mansion. They entered the house and looked around.

"....It looks just like how we left it....." Dementia murmured. Flug pulled his hand away from hers and slowly walked further into the house, moving towards the stairs. He heard the lizard girl follow after him as he walked up the stairs. the floors creaked loudly with each step they took. Flug paused at the top briefly before slowly walking towards where the office was. He stopped in front of them hands hovering over the handles.

  
"...Flug?" Dementia murmured. He didn't answer as he finally pushed open the doors, revealing an empty room. Everything left perfect and untouched. Flug hung his head. Dementia put a hand on his shoulder before grabbing his arm and starting to lead him down the hall. He followed her, not arguing as they headed for the master suite. Dementia opened the door to the room and pulled the scientist into the room and pulled him to the large bed. When they were close enough he climbed on and wrapped himself in the cold black comforter and sat down hugging himself as Dementia settled down in front of him.

"I still can't believe it.... Its been 4 years and i.... i still don't won't to believe it.... I'm still waiting to just wake up and for all of it to be a horrible dream... but...." He trailed off as he let out a chocked sob. Dementia sniffled tearing up her self.

"...I do to... B-but it isn't a dream..." she said.

"I know it isn't..... Doesn't stop me from wanting it to be....I... i just want to wake up.... and not be alone. i just want to wake up and be in his arms. i want to here 505 humming as he cleans...." He looked down. "....I just want Black Hat and 505 alive.... I want them here with us....." he choked out. Dementia hugged him tightly.

"I know you do.... i-i want that too...." she said tearing up. Flug hugged her as he finally broke sobbing into her shoulder. not caring if the bag her wore got ruined. Dementia tightened her arms around him and started to quietly cry as she gave into her own grief.

They stayed like that for a while bother comforting one another as they grieved for the deaths of their family members.

 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblrs
> 
> @shadowsfandomhellhole  
> @kingofvillains


End file.
